<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estacionamiento Subterráneo by Sunrise_14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803189">Estacionamiento Subterráneo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrise_14/pseuds/Sunrise_14'>Sunrise_14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Relationships, Fetish, Happy Ending, M/M, Marvel Universe, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrise_14/pseuds/Sunrise_14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve y Tony se reúnen a escondidas en el estacionamiento subterráneo de Industrias Stark, pero estas reuniones no son para hablar de misiones... ¿Quién podría imaginar lo que pasa en el auto de Tony Stark cada vez que el Capitán América entra?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Estacionamiento Subterráneo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola de nuevo! </p><p>Esta historia se basa en Steve y Tony teniendo sexo duro en un carro.</p><p>Espero y les guste &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era otro viernes por la noche. Como todos ellos, Steve se encontró camino a la última parada de esa noche, la que con más entusiasmo había esperado durante toda la semana. Faltaban menos de 15 minutos para las 10:00 pm, cada que estacionaba su motocicleta esperando para que el semáforo cambiara, miraba su reloj. Esta noche no iba a ser diferente a los últimos 7 viernes pasados.</p><p>Ya faltaba menos para que llegara al estacionamiento de Industrias Stark. A estas alturas, ya se conocía el cambio de turno en la seguridad, por lo que a las 10:02 pm, los guardias que se encontraban en sus puestos salían para ser relevados. Steve aprovechaba esos pequeños momentos para pasar de incógnito, claro que el sabía que recibía una ayuda extra con las cámaras de seguridad por parte del responsable de su presencia en ese lugar.</p><p>Luego de haber atravesado la caseta de vigilancia, se dispuso a llegar al punto que le correspondía, rumbo al estacionamiento subterráneo. Dejo su motocicleta en el área designada, se desmontó y solo tuvo que caminar al único auto que se mantuvo a esas horas estacionado. No es necesario esperar a que le abrieran, no era la primera vez que hacia esto, y tampoco sería la última. Steve subió en el lado del copiloto como las veces anteriores.</p><p>Lo primero que percibió al montarse fue el olor a colonia de Tony. El castaño se encontró ya con la corbata deshecha, al parecer fue un día estresante para él, su semblante lo decía todo. Sin embargo, Tony fue lo suficientemente cortés para sonreírle mientras tomaba su mano izquierda y la acariciaba. Steve amaba que Tony hiciera eso.</p><p>- Día duro, ¿no? - Preguntó Steve con una ligera sonrisa. <br/>- No sabes cuanto. - Dijo Tony, mientras suspiraba. <br/>- No tenemos que hacer nada hoy, podemos ir a cenar algo, y luego puedes descansar en mi cuarto. - Steve se preocupaba por Tony, solo quería lo mejor para él, siempre que él estaba bien, Steve estaba tranquilo. Y fue esa la razón de que ellos se encontraran ahí, como en las ocasiones pasadas.</p><p>Luego de que Tony pusiera en tantas ocasiones su vida en peligro, Steve comprendió que si algo le llegara a pasar, si Tony se lastimara gravemente, o incluso perdiera la vida, ese sería el fin para él. Cuando Steve se enteró de como casi muere por culpa de Killian, y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para salvar al mundo otra vez, Steve se plantó en la casa de Tony para enfrentarlo y expresarle sus sentimientos. Aunque al principio Steve pensó que sólo era camaradería, luego comprendió que su cariño era aún mayor. No sabía si era amor, sólo sabía de que quería a Tony Stark en su vida, y que él quería estar en la de Tony también.</p><p>A Steve ya no le importaba si era o no correspondido, solo quería que Tony supiera de sus sentimientos, y no lo dudó ni en un pequeño instante al verlo con sus heridas de batalla, tenía que cuidar de Tony. Al principio Tony se pensó que era una broma por parte del soldado, pero pocas veces había visto esa decisión en los ojos de alguien, ese “no me importa lo que digas, ya tomé yo la decisión”. Tony intentó alejar a Steve por todas las formas que tuvo en sus manos, pero ninguna funcionó. Tony no recuerda cómo, ni cuándo, pero la presencia de Steve ya era fundamental para él, así que decidieron iniciar una relación.</p><p>Aunque nadie estaba al tanto de eso, Tony y Steve se reunían en lugares secretos para verse. Steve ya le había dicho a Tony que no le importaba que todos los supieran, el no sintió vergüenza al salir con él, al contrario, eso lo llenaba de orgullo, pero Tony no pensaba lo mismo. No era que estaba incomodo con Steve, al contrario, el soldado supo como cavar su lugar en el corazón del genio, pero Tony no quería que Steve sintiera la desaprobación de la sociedad, por Dios, era el símbolo de América. Lo que menos quería era manchar su nombre, y Steve estaba al tanto de eso.</p><p>Todos y cada uno de sus encuentros eran en lugares donde estaban seguros de que no podrían reconocerlos tan fácilmente, desde películas en tandas nocturnas que rayaban la medianoche, paseos por montañas, cenas en sus libres apartamentos, y claro que se arriesgaban al besuquearse en uno que otro armario de limpieza en SHIELD, pero lo que últimamente llevaban haciendo era tener encuentros sexuales en el paqueo subterráneo de Industrias Stark, algo que únicamente reservaban para la intimidad de sus aposentos.</p><p>La primera vez fue sólo lujuria del momento, y únicamente sucedió porque Steve quedó en pasar por Tony esa noche y bueno, lo que tenía que pasar, pues pasó. La segunda fue porque Tony andaba muy cachondo ese día y Steve no ayudó mucho al utilizar una franelilla que marcaba muy bien sus pectorales. Ya para las demás se había vuelto un ritual sagrado de viernes por la noche de sexo duro en el coche de Tony.</p><p>- No te preocupes, amor. Sabes que para ti nunca podría estar cansado. - Tony besó los labios de Steve. El beso que comenzó siendo una casta caricia fue subiendo de tono.</p><p>A Steve le encantaba besar a Tony, o más bien, le encantaba que Tony lo besara así. Muchas otras veces, solo esa clase de besos con despertado al mini soldadito que vivía en los pantalones de Steve, y puesto que la ropa interior de Steve necesitara un cambio rápidamente. Y esta no parecía ser la excepción.</p><p>Tony no tardó mucho en subirse en el regazo de Steve. Sus dos manos fueron a dar a la cara del soldado, mientras que las de Steve se asentaron en las caderas del castaño. La falta de aire hizo que ambos se detuvieran para recargar sus pulmones de oxigeno. Lo que hizo que pegaran sus frentes y se miraran fijamente.</p><p>- Creo que alguien no está muy de acuerdo en para por hoy. - Dijo un sofocado Tony, mientras movía sus caderas en un vaivén suave, dándose cuenta de que el rubio quería continuar.</p><p>Steve sintió su rostro arder. No podía negar que quería que Tony descansara, pero tampoco podía negar que cada gesto del genio lo calentaba como el infierno. - Tony, si supieras el efecto que causas en mi no te comportaras de esa manera. - Exclamó Steve mientras apretaba las nalgas de su novio.</p><p>- ¿Está diciendo que soy un chico malo, capitán? - Tony sonrió de lado y fue al cuello del rubio donde dio un leve mordisco. <br/>- Siempre te comportas como un chico malo, mi amor. - Sonrió el rubio en lo que amasaba las nalgas de castaño. <br/>- Pues creo que debería enseñarme una lección, capitán. - Oh si, Steve amaba cuando Tony se ponía en ese humor.</p><p>Steve besó a Tony de manera sucia. Aprovechó la sorpresa del castaño para introducir su lengua en la boca del contrario y explorarla a su antojo. Mientras el castaño se perdía por las caricias de su amante, Steve tomó la corbata que el castaño siempre colocaba en el retrovisor, tomó las muñecas del Tony detrás de su espalda y las amarró de manera que el castaño no podría soltarse, pero tampoco daño .</p><p>El movió su asiento, lo que vendió Tony podría arrodillarse en la alfombra del vehículo, dejando su cabeza a la altura de la entrepierna de Steve. - Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. - Los ojos de Steve se oscurecieron del deseo. - Si haces un buen trabajo te daré una buena recompensa. - Steve dejó un último beso en los labios de Tony, y prosiguió a desabrochar su pantalón. La dura polla de Steve ya estaba roja y con liquido preseminal goteando de ella.</p><p>Tony se relamía los labios, amaba la polla de Steve. De un solo bocado engulló la polla del soldado. Empezó a subir y bajar por toda la extensión de la misma. Se sintió dura y pesada en su paladar, tenía un sabor salado que le encantaba al genio. Tony sacó la erección y comenzó a darle lengüetazos desde tronco hacia la cabeza, recorriendo toda su extensión.</p><p>- Te gusta cuando te la chupo, ¿no, capitán? - Tony sonreía soberbio, él no era ajeno al efecto que causaba en Steve. - ¿Quieres follarte mi boca, no es así? - Tony seguía lamiendo la dura polla del soldado. <br/>- ¡Oh, Tony! Me encanta como me comes la polla. - Steve echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba el cabello del castaño, y con la derecha reclinaba el asiento hacia atrás. - Te tragarás todo lo que te de. - Steve miró los ojos castaños del genio, y vio como en ellos se encendían llamas de placer.<br/>- Lo quiero todo en mi boca. - Tony nuevamente engulló la polla de Steve. Sintió como el rubio jalaba de su cabello para hundir más su cabeza, hasta que sentiste como la cabeza roma del miembro de Steve chocaba con su garganta. Para Tony no era un problema las arcadas, ya eso no provocaba nada en él.</p><p>Steve comenzó a sincronizar su pelvis con las mamadas de Tony. El soldado pudo sentir como un corrientazo recorría su espalda y terminaba en su polla. Las contracciones no se hicieron esperar, y Steve terminó justo en la boca de Tony. El rubio abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la imagen de Tony tragándose su esencia y como con su lengua recogía los restos que quedaron en la polla de Steve. <br/>- Aún no he terminado contigo. - Dijo Steve respirando entrecortadamente.</p><p>El soldado volvió a colocar a Tony en su regazo. Comenzó a besar su cuello, y con sus manos hábilmente fue abriéndole la camisa al genio, logrando así exponer sus rosados pezones. Steve, aunque era un hombre de muy dócil, debería de admitir que con Tony salía su lado más dominante y lujurioso. Steve lamía los botones de Tony, lo que ocasionaba que el genio gimiera y se estremeciera a causa del toque. Con sus manos libres, el soldado abrió el pantalón de Tony, quitó sus zapatos para así luego terminar de bajar la prenda con todo y ropa interior.</p><p>- Todo está en la guantera, mi amor. - Respondió un jadeante Tony, mientras se movía con la intención de acariciar su polla junto con la de Steve.</p><p>El soldado abrió el lugar indicado, sacando el lubricante y los condones. Steve siguió atacando los pezones de Tony con sus labios, lengua y dientes, mientras el castaño solo podía retorcerse del placer y suspirar. Steve abrió el pequeño bote de lubricante, empapó sus dedos y fue directo a la entrada del genio.</p><p>Con el dedo mayor fue estimulando con pequeños movimientos circulares el agujero rosado de su amante, el cual palpitaba con cada circulo que hacia. Cuando sentiste que cedía un poco, introdujo lentamente el dedo en la cavidad caliente del genio. Steve piensa como el rostro de Tony se complacía de placer. Ya comenzó, comenzó a moverlo lentamente mientras besaba el cuello del castaño. Cuando sentí que estaba un poco más blanco y con menos resistencia, introdujo un segundo dedo, provocando que las paredes interiores de Tony se contrajeran alrededor de sus falanges. - Estás muy apretado aquí dentro. - Steve sintió como su rostro se calentaba.</p><p>Retiró un poco los dedos, pero sin sacarlos, y con su mano libre echo más lubricante. Cuando estuvo suficientemente empapado introdujo nuevamente las falanges y ya dentro comenzó a separarlos como en forma de tijeras, lo que hizo estremecer a Tony. Sin esperar mucho más introdujo un tercer dedo, lo que le sacó un fuerte gruñido a Tony e hizo que mordiera el cuello del soldad.</p><p>Steve siguió moviendo los tres dedos dentro de Tony, esperó que estaba lo suficientemente suave. Cuando lo consiguió, sacó los dedos empapadas, provocando un suspiró por parte del castaño, quien ya sabía lo que vendría después. - Ahora me vas a follar duro, amor. - Steve sonrió por el comentario del genio, le dio un beso en los labios, otro en cuello y regresó nuevamente a sus, ahora hinchados, pezones.</p><p>Steve tomó la corbata que sujetaban las muñecas de Tony y las liberó. Tony como ya había hecho anteriormente, bajó y se colocó de rodillas en la alfombrilla del auto, entre las piernas de Steve. Terminó de quitarle la ropa que sobraba al soldado, lamió nueva vez su polla dura, y tomó el condón que se encontraron en el asiento del conducto, lo abrió, y se colocó la punta entre sus labios, mientras que con su boca, ibaizando el preservativo por toda la extensión del caliente falo bajo la atenta mirada de Steve.</p><p>Ya colocado, volvió a subirse a horcajadas sobre el soldado. Steve agarró su polla por la base y lo posicionó en la entrada de Tony, siendo el genio el que bajaba delicadamente para encontrarse con el falo de Steve. Lentamente el pene se introducía en el apretado agujero de Tony, haciendo que ambos echaran sus cabezas para atrás. Ya dentro del genio, Steve vio como la polla de Tony chorreaba un poco de su esencia, la cual recogió con su pulgar y se la llevó a la boca.</p><p>Tony comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, mientras colocaba sus manos en los pectorales de Steve. El soldado acarició la polla dura de Tony, y comenzó a bombardearla lentamente, acorde a los movimientos de Tony. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Tony daba saltos encima de Steve, y este acariciaba su polla firmemente, desde la cabeza hasta la base. Se besaron apasionadamente. Los sonidos de sus bocas al chocar y de los del culo de Tony al chocar la pelvis de Steve era lo único que se escuchaba dentro del auto.</p><p>Steve dejó la polla de Tony, solo para sostener las caderas de castaño y marcar un ritmo más fuerte. - Más rápido, amor. - Gruñó Steve, nalgueando a Tony en el proceso. Este gruñó por el sorpresivo golpe, y sólo hizo excitarlo más. Tony se movía frenéticamente sobre la polla de Steve, y se inclinó para besar los labios del soldado. Una, dos, tres, cuatro nalgadas fueron dadas por Steve.</p><p>- Dentro de mi, Steve. Córrete dentro de mi. - Tony estaba embriagado por la excitación. Lo que hizo que sus ojos castaños se volvieran negros, y que de su boca escurriera saliva.</p><p>Steve no lo pensó dos veces, salió de Tony, y en menos de un segundo se quitó el preservativo y lo arrojó al piso del carro. Se introdujo de nuevo en Tony y lo embistió aún más rápido, sostuvo la polla del castaño y continuó con su bombardeo feroz. Cuando sintió que ya estaba cerca del final, se inclinó hacia el genio y atrapó sus labios, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del genio y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ese beso. El rubio seguía moviéndose salvajemente dentro de Tony. - Ste ... Steve, m-me ven-vengo. - Exclamó Tony, mientras regaba toda su esencia sobre el abdomen y pecho del rubio.</p><p>Steve no duró mucho más que un par de embestidas, sintió como toda su parte baja se contraía, y llenó al castaño de su semen caliento. Steve sintió que ya no quedaba nada más en él, miró al castaño, quien se encontró con la frente apoyada en el pecho del soldado, y que luego de eso, comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en toda la superficie que tuvo disponible.</p><p>- Eso fue increíble, Steve. Fue maravilloso, me encantó. - Tony levantó su mirada, con sus mejillas aún carmesí le sonrió a Steve y dejaba un último beso en su pecho. <br/>- Eres increíble, Tony. - Steve le sonrió y alzó una de las manos del genio en donde le plantó un beso.</p><p>Luego de eso se incorporó un poco, y con sumo cuidado sacó un paquete de pañuelos de la guantera, tomó las caderas de Tony, y fue retirando despacio su falo del interior del castaño. Tony sintió como la semilla de Steve salía de su interior, y antes de que se derramara, Steve tomó los pañuelos y fue limpiando delicadamente todo su rastro. Cuando terminó con Tony prosiguió a limpiarse él. Ya con todos los fluidos recogidos, ambos se colocaron en sus prendas y se acomodaron en sus posiciones. Se besaron un rato más y antes de que las cosas volvieran a subir de intensidad, decidieron que ya era mejor seguir en el apartamento de uno de ellos.</p><p>- Ya está un poco tarde, pero creo que podemos ir a mi apartamento y pedir algo para cenar. - Dijo Steve, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Tony. <br/>- Me parece excelente idea. Le diré a Viernes que active alguna alarma para que pueda salir sin que nadie te vea, y te alcanzo en 10 minutos. - Respondió Tony sonriéndole a Steve y dejándole un beso en su mano. <br/>- Pues te veo entonces en 10 minutos. - Steve atrajo a Tony hacia donde él y dejó un suave beso en sus labios. Luego de unos muchos besos más, Steve finalmente salió del auto y se encaminó a su motocicleta, hasta que una voz lo hizo voltear de nuevo. <br/>- Oye, guapo. Te amo. - Le gritó Tony con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana del conductor. <br/>- Yo te amo aún más, mi amor. - Respondió Steve mientras sonreía hasta más no poder.</p><p>Steve llegó a donde estaba su motocicleta, esperó la señal para poder salir, y cuando estaba sucedió, se guio camino a su apartamento para esperar a Tony y si todo salía bien, pasar el fin de semana juntos.</p><p>Durante el trayecto a su hogar, Steve pensó que no estaba del todo mal mantener su relación con Tony, así como estaba, privada. Él sabía que Tony nunca sentiría vergüenza por estar con él, al contrario, sabía que el castaño tenía miedo de que la voz pública pudiera separarlos, algo que para Steve era una tontería, ya que amaba a Tony mucho más de lo que jamás había amado , pero aún así, él siempre respetaría la opinión de su castaño. Empezaba a entender que sólo se necesitaban el uno al otro para ser felices, mientras Tony estaba bien con él, no debería de que preocuparse.</p><p>Y con ese pensamiento, Steve se sintió satisfecho. Él sabia que Tony era para él y que él era para Tony, no era coincidencia todo lo que tuvo que pasar, eso ya estaba escrito, el destino quería que Steve Rogers se encontrara y amara a Anthony Stark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por haber leído esta historia!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>